Two of the Same Kind
by Tsubasa-CCS
Summary: What do you think will happen if somehow the Hyper Dying Will Tsuna came out of Tsuna's body? It will be one heck of a journey! TxT and hints of other pairings like YxG. Rated T for later purposes.
1. Chapter 1 The appearance of another

"Bye bye, Vongola Tenth." A man in black monotonously said as a 15-yr-old brown haired boy frantically trembled as he faced the gun right next to his forehead.

"Bye, everyone…" the boy whispered as he closed his eyes.

"TSUNA!" a desperate voice called out.

_**BANG**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- The appearance of another**_

* * *

_**1 year earlier**_

"…And that ends my explanation." A stubby man cheerfully said.

"Did you hear that 10th? That rubbish Gianini made can test your love for other people!" Gokudera shouted gleefully, "I'll try my best!"

Tsuna, already a 14-yr-old senior in Namimori Middle School just laughed weakly, without any clue to what he was talking about.

"Oh well, you won't get a high score for your love for Tsuna, after all. I'm sure that your love for me is-" Yamamoto laughed as he wrapped his firm hand around Gokudera's petite waist.

"Oi!" Gokudera yelled as he dragged away the amused Yamamoto.

"So why won't you start first Tsuna?" Gianini said as he pushed him into the weird machine which consists of a control panel and a vast room.

Gianini pushed Tsuna right into the room and locked it.

"Ah! Oi!" Tsuna cried as he looked back and banged into the door, "Let me out!"

Gianini completely ignored it and press the START button in the control panel.

As the machine was playing the infamous Namimori Song that everyone knows from Hibari's cell phone, Tsuna closed his eyes waiting for any pain coming, which unfortunately happened.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed from inside the room in the machine.

After that huge scream, you could only hear a thump and that's all.

* * *

After that large scream Tsuna unleashed, he went conscious immediately left him. He only manage to regain conscious a few minutes after hearing everyone's shouting whilst they're frantically trying to open the door. He slowly opens his eyes to find an identical pair of amber eyes staring right back. Tsuna was stunned, but he manages to slowly scan him. He was wearing the same school uniform, have the same hairstyle and the same face…it was like a clone of himself. Tsuna just sat there, frozen in a shocked place. His clone was just staring back at him, asking if he was alright, while waving in front of him.

Finally the others manage to bash through the locked door to find one Tsuna staring at the other one.

"Tsuna… you have a twin?" Yamamoto gasped.

Tsuna slowly moved his head levelled with his clone.

"Who are you? Why do you resemble me so much?" Tsuna asked, still trembling from the after-effects of being shocked.

"I'm from inside you," The clone replied calmly as he pointed to Tsuna's chest, "I'm your other self, you know, from when you get shot from a hyper dying will bullet?"

Tsuna squeaked, and faced Reborn, signalling him to shoot him with a hyper dying will bullet. (He ran out of the pills version)

"If what he said was true, we shouldn't shoot you, or else you'll die." Reborn muttered, "Your other-self doesn't exist anymore."

Tsuna just laughed half-heartedly and faced his clone again. He gulped, trying to take all words his clone said into his head.

"So what should we call you?" Yamamoto asked in a friendly gesture.

Tsuna's clone just turned around to face him and said, "Tsuna."

"Another Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, "Oh well, there's not difference between you two after all!"

Tsuna looked up to his clone, Tsuna and said, "So what should we do about him?"

Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and jumped on Tsunayoshi's head **(A/N: Tsuna the normal one, Tsunayoshi the hyper dying will one)** and pointed downwards, "He'll live with us for while until we fix you up."

Tsuna sighed and looked at him, already knowing that something bad is going to happen when he's around.

"Anyway, let's just take him home first, then decide what to do with him, ok?" Tsuna said as he took the other one's hand and walked out of the machine room.

"Heh, this will be one heck of a journey." Reborn mumbled as he jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder when they left the room with Tsuna.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, which is really only the prolougue. I hope you'll continue to support me by reading the next chapters. So please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 At the School PART I

**PREVIOUSLY

* * *

  
**

"Anyway, let's just take him home first, then decide what to do with him, ok?" Tsuna said as he took the other one's hand and walked out of the machine room.

"Heh, this will be one heck of a journey." Reborn mumbled as he jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder as they followed Tsuna

* * *

**Chapter 2- At school PART I

* * *

**

After following Tsuna and Tsunayoshi for a few minutes, they finally arrive at the Sawada residence, where Nana was doing the washing with Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, and Iemitsu was sleeping in the sun. Tsuna silently sneaked into the house with Tsunayoshi blankly staring at his back, wondering about what he's doing.

"Mama, we're back!" Reborn called out on Yamamoto shoulder, earning a growl from Tsuna.

"Ah Reborn, "Tsu-huh?" Nana strolled out to the front to find that there was two Tsunas.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun, since when?" Nana gasped as she stared at Tsunayoshi, who is just blankly staring back, "I don't recall have twins!"

"What's up Tsu- WHOA!" Iemitsu yelled as he saw the two Tsunas.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Iemitsu's usual, childish face suddenly turned darker as he dragged his son and the other ones down into Tsuna's room.

"Well you see Mama," Reborn calmly said as he was going to explain the situation.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So, Ginanini created some wacko machine which made you come out of my son, right?" Iemitsu said as he stared at Tsunayoshi, "but that is amazing, to be able to pull him out without the pills or the bullet…"

"So what should we do?" Tsuna panicked as he squeaked at his father.

"For now, we'll just have him sent to school or else our neighbours will think weirdly of us, I'll go back to Italy to see if Vongola can do anything about it." Iemitsu muttered as he rubbed his chin, "Man, but what an extremely weird situation… I'll tell Nana to buy another pair of school clothes for him!"

Tsuna just sighed as Yamamoto and Gokudera came in.

"Didn't I just tell you? I'm not- Ah, 10th!" Gokudera flushed as the laughing (Again?) Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck.

Gokudera was just talking about how he isn't gay when he actually-"Yamamoto laughed until Gokudera kicked him in the legs. He immediately grabbed Yamamoto's arm and dragged him out of Tsuna's room.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow 10th! And the other one as well!" Gokudera shouted in the distance with the groaning Yamamoto in the background.

Tsuna just laughed weakly with Tsunayoshi wondering about what's the problem with being gay.

"Hey Tsuna, What's so scary about being gay?" Tsunayoshi ask Tsuna who was already lying on his bed.

Tsuna immediately stood up. He was surprise to find himself asking that question.(A/N: Tsunayoshi is actually Tsuna as well, he's just more serious…)

"Hey…don't tell me…" Tsuna whispered as he went very pale.

Tsunayoshi just sighed and lay on Tsuna's bed.

"Don't worry. Just worry about where I'm going to sleep."

"Uh…"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oi! Wake up! How long are you going to sleep?" a familiar voice called out, "If you keep sleeping, you won't see your precious Kyoko!"

"KYOKO-CHAN!" Tsuna cried as he rose up from his bed just to meet two identical brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hurry up!" Tsunayoshi said as he walked out of the room, already dressed up with the school Nana bought yesterday.

Tsuna just groaned as he slowly put his clothes on, wondering about what subjects he has today. He slowly turned his head to look at the clock to realise that he was going to be late if he doesn't leave now.

"Yikes!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed his bag from his desk, took a slice of bread and rushed out of his house with Tsunayoshi next to him.

"Hey Tsuna, I found out that your bed is actually comfortable." Tsunayoshi calmly said to the panicking Tsuna.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your bed."

"Huh?"

"It's your bed!"

"I don't get you!"

"I said that your bed was comfortable to sleep on!"

Finally realisation hits Tsuna.

"WHAT? YOU SLEPT ON MY BED?" Tsuna shouted in Tsunayoshi's ears, making him cover his ears with his hand.

"Man, you're loud, yes I did. There was no where else to sleep and Mama said that she'll buy a bed for me to sleep on later." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Mama? You mean my mum?" Tsuna questioned

"Yeah."

Tsuna sighed. After all these berserk incidents happened to him, he completely forgot how much money his mother like spending.

"Oi! 10th!" A distance voice called out.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Yamamoto gleefully said as Tsuna and Tsunayoshi approached them. "Guess what? Gokudera-OUCH!"

Gokudera manage to step on Yamamoto's foot wherever Yamamoto was going to say something very embarrassing.

"Don't worry about that 10th!" Gokudera laughed as he hooked his arm around Tsunayoshi's neck.

" You got the wrong one, Tsuna is next to me." Tsunayoshi said as he pointed to Tsuna who was laughing extremely weakly.

"Hm….. We need a way to recognise you two…" Yamamoto mumbled as he reached for his pockets. "Here, wear these!"

It was two necklaces with creates the yin and yang symbol. The black part was on a white string while the white part was on a black string.

"It belonged to Gokudera and I, it was supposed to be some kind of love charm… but it didn't work." Yamamoto laughed as the flushing Gokudera was trying to shut him up.

After managing to shut him up, they manage to put the black one around Tsuna and the white one around Tsunayoshi.

"There!" Yamamoto said happily just a few seconds before the school bell rang, which made them race towards the school grounds. But no matter how fast they went, they were late. Luckily the teacher wasn't there so they were safe.

"I'm going to take Tsuna to the teacher's office, ok?" Tsuna said as he took Tsunayoshi's hand.

"Ok!" Gokudera saluted.

Tsuna just weakly laughed as he walked off with Tsunayoshi by his side.

* * *

**AT THE OFFICE**

"So this is the new transfer student…right?" Tsuna's homeroom teacher said.

"Yes, under the name Sawada Tsuna." Tsuna replied.

"Ah, his name is very similar to yours; well you two are twins after all…" The teacher nodded.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"…so, you want to enroll your long lost child into this school?" the voice from the telephone said.

"Yes, after all, his brother goes to that school, so I thought it would be easier for him to make more friends when he's around his brother." Nana cheerfully replied.

"Brother?"

" Didn't you know? Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsuna are twins!"

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"_I still cant believe that mum actually made up such a weird excuse! And to add on that, his name is my surname plus my nickname!" _Tsuna thought.

"Ill make sure I'll introduce him to the others." Tsuna's homeroom teacher smiled.

Tsuna just nodded and walked off back to his class. As he pulled the door open, a whole bunch of his classmates jumped on top of him.

"Is it true Tsuna?"

"Are we having a transfer student?"

"Is he hot?"

"OMG, is it a guy or girl?"

"AHH!!"Tsuna screamed out, silencing his classmates, "Yes, there is a transfer student, and you'll see him shortly, so stop bugging me!"

"Really, Tsuna?" an all-too-familiar voice called out from the room.

"Kyoko-chan….it's true!" Tsuna spoke.

"Ok, everyone to their seats, class is starting!" The teacher shouted from the back of the crowd, "Hurry up!"

Everyone quickly moved to their seats, eagerly waiting for the transfer student to appear.

"Ok, we have a new transfer student who will join us this semester, come in." The teacher said as he signaled for Tsunayoshi to come in.

As he entered, you could hear girls squealing and boys grumbling from disappointment.

"Hey, he looks so hot!"

"Damn, it's not a girl!"

"Doesn't he resemble No-Good-Tsuna?"

"Yeah, in a way, but he looks way hotter!"

"Yeah, Tsuna is so wimpy and the class clown!"

"And he also gets low scores and he is crap at sport!"

"I sure this person will be a hundred times better than Tsuna!"

Tsuna just silently laughed at himself for being this infamous in this class, and tried to shrug of all of the insults, which unfortunately didn't work.

"Eh…" The teacher muttered, "You can sit next to your brother, hey Nakamura!(Made-up person, he is not important!) get off that seat and let Tsuna sit on it!"

The boy who sits next to Tsuna just grumbled about the teacher being a meanie and took a seat at the back.

"I hope you treat him nicely. Anyway, that is the end of homeroom." The teacher said as he exit the classroom.

A few seconds after he left, everyone flew off their seats and ran to Tsunayoshi.

"Hey, what's your favourite colour?"

"Where do you live?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you related to No-Good-Tsuna?"

"OMG, YOU LOOK SO HOT!!"

"Hey, let's be friends!"

Tsunayoshi just sighed loudly, which quieten down everyone, stood up and walked to Tsuna's gang (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and somehow Kurokawa Hana.)

"Tsuna, they are annoying." Tsunayoshi muttered as he pointed to the petrified gang at his table.

"Well, don't worry about it." Tsuna sighed as he put his head on the table, crying silently.

"_School is going to be harder than usual…"_

**(TO BE CONTINUED!)

* * *

**

Thank you for reading this chapter and hope you R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 At the school PART 2

(A/N just an reminder, I DO NOT own anything about KHR, except for this story…..)

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

Tsunayoshi just sighed loudly, which quieten down everyone, stood up and walked to Tsuna's gang (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and somehow Kurokawa Hana.)

"Tsuna, they are annoying." Tsunayoshi muttered as he pointed to the petrified gang at his table.

"Well, don't worry about it." Tsuna sighed as he put his head on the table, crying silently.

"_School is going to be harder than usual…"

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3- At the School PART 2

* * *

  
**

"So if you try to substitute the mean equalling 0, and the standard deviation as 1, and z=x- the mean over standard deviation into the equation for a normal curve, that is, f(x)=1over standard deviation times the square root of 2 pie all times e to the power of negative half times x-mean over standard deviation all squared…" the teacher spoke as he drew the and equation on the blackboard. (A/N: I have no idea if I typed the equation out right…in words…==")

" I have no idea what he's talking about…." Tsuna whispered as he blankly stared at the blackboard.

"Eh………Tsuna, what is the answer for this question?" The teacher asked.

"Heh?" Tsuna stood up.

"Not you Tsunayoshi! I meant your brother!" the teacher growled, making the class laugh at Tsuna.

"Oh, sorry…" Tsuna laughed weakly as he sat down

"So?" The teacher turned back to Tsunayoshi.

"If x=Real numbers, then we have the equation for a standard normal curve."

"Excellent, you got it right!" The teacher gleefully said as he continued his boring talk.

"Wow….Tsuna is completely different from his brother!"

"Yeah, he's way hotter and cooler than Tsunayoshi!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"He's soooo smart!"

"I wonder if he can go out with me…"

"Impossible!"

Tsuna sighed as he heard different offensive comments around the classroom.

"Don't worry Juudaime! That brat is a part of you isn't it" Gokudera whispered to Tsuna, "That means that you have the talent for learning quickly.

"But that talent is now in him…."Tsuna sighed as he stared out into the window.

"Class is over!" the teacher said as he left the classroom.

Just as the door closed, all the girls, including ones who already have boyfriends, rushed to Tsunayoshi's table and started flirting with him.

"OMG your hair is so silky!"

"Wow! I love spiky hair!"

"Your eyes look so beautiful!"

"You're like my Romeo, no, you ARE my Romeo!"

Tsuna just sighed as he saw his other half getting swarmed with the girls' love.

"Juudaime! Let's go eat lunch together outside!" Gokudera yelled out.

Tsuna just sighed as he grabbed his lunch and ran towards Gokudera and Yamamoto, so they can all go outside and eat.

"Oh, wait!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed on Gokudera and Yamamoto's shirt.

He turned around and headed towards 'the' table.

"Oi, bro, wanna eat together?" Tsuna smiled as he stretched out his hand.

Tsunayoshi just stared at him before he immediately grabbed his lunch, stood up, grabbed Tsuna and ran off with him, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto, just to escape from his 'new' fan girls.

* * *

**AFTER 5 MINS OF RUNNING AROUND**

Tsuna and his gang finally manage to settle in a place where no one will disturb them………….that is the rooftop.

"Now we can finally eat!" Gokudera sighed as he sat down next to Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-kun?" A distant voice spoke.

"AH!!!!!!!!!1"

"Ah….big bro's Madonna." Tsunayoshi monotonously spoke out.

"OI!" Tsuna shouted. _Why did he had to say it so loud?_

"Are you eating lunch? Can I join you?" Kyoko smiled as she sat next to Tsunayoshi.

"Ah, you got the wrong person; 'Tsuna-kun' is the other one over there."

"Oh, sorry…….eh….Tsuna-kun's little brother." Kyoko smiled as she shuffled towards the real Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, your brother is so cute." Kyoko smiled, "He's reminds me of you a lot!"

_Did Kyoko indirectly called me 'cute'? _

"eehhehhehehehe" Tsuna weakly laughed, "Thanks."

Kyoko just smiled and began eating her lunch.

* * *

**AFTER LUNCH**

"Hm~" Tsuna whistled as he was walking back to class with Tsunayoshi.

"La la~ what?" Tsuna said as he turned around, "You've been staring at my back for a while."

"No, just wondering about something…" Tsunayoshi muttered as he avoids Tsuna's eyes.

"About what?"

"Not saying it."

"C'mon! You can't trust me?"

"…you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Then…"

Tsunayoshi lifted his head and stared at Tsuna's eyes, making Tsuna feel very uneasy.

"What?" Tsuna moved back a bit, hitting the wall

Tsunayoshi just kept on staring at uneasy Tsuna, slowly moving towards him.

Suddenly, before Tsuna realised what was happening, Tsunayoshi's hands are around his waist, his head right in front of him, and his lips…on top of his own.

_Tsun…_

Tsuna closed his eyes in pain and tried to forbid his other self to go any further.

Tsunayoshi slowly lifted his head up, away from Tsuna's lips and placed his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hm...No difference." Tsunayoshi whispered in Tsuna's ear.

Tsunayoshi finally let go of Tsuna, and continued walking towards class.

"Hurry up, or else you'll be late for class."

Tsuna was just standing there, still stunned at what just happened.

_My heart….it's still beating so fast…why would he do that…what is he thinking about?_

**(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

  
_**

Please R&R! Thanks for all your support!


	4. Chapter 4 Making up

A/N: From now on, Tsunayoshi is known as 'normal/wimpy Tsuna' and Tsuna is known as 'Hyper Dying Will Tsuna'. Sorry for all the inconvenience! (If you are still confused, just think of Sawada Tsunayoshi as the normal one and Sawada Tsuna as the Hyper Dying Will one.)If you're gonna read the other chapters I wrote for this story, HDW Tsuna is called Tsunayoshi and normal Tsuna is called Tsuna

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Tsunayoshi slowly lifted his head up, away from Tsuna's lips and placed his head on Tsuna's shoulder._

"_Hm...No difference." Tsunayoshi whispered in Tsuna's ear._

_Tsunayoshi finally let go of Tsuna, and continued walking towards class._

"_Hurry up, or else you'll be late for class."_

_Tsuna was just standing there still stunned at what just happened._

_My heart….it's still beating so fast…why would he do that…what is he thinking about?

* * *

_

**Chapter 04**_**: Making up

* * *

**_

Even since Tsuna's (HDW Tsuna) sudden attack a few hours ago, Tsunayoshi ( Normal Tsuna) would just keep away from Tsuna, making sure he doesn't make eye contact and staying at least 5 metres away from him.

"Yo, Tsuna! Or is it the other one?" Yamamoto gleefully shouted after the 6th period ended.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Tsunayoshi smiled weakly, "What's up?"

"Hm…." Yamamoto grumbled as he continued to stare at Tsunayoshi, making Tsunayoshi a bit anxious.

"What?" Tsunayoshi cautiously asked as he moved a bit back.

" It's just that the charm I gave you and your other half doesn't really help..." Yamamoto immediately replied, "I still can't tell the difference between you guys..."

"You want it back?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Nah, keep it. Think of it as a present, from Gokudera and I." Yamamoto laughed as he walked off, "See ya at the school gates!"

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi whispered to himself as he cocked his head to one side.

Tsunayoshi just kept staring at Yamamoto, wondering what he meant until he saw Yamamoto approach Gokuera, flirts with him and walks away.

"Since when did Yamamoto and Gokudera so cosy?" Tsunayoshi muttered.

"Yo." An extremly familiar voice suddenly popped up.

Shuddering from the all-too-familiar voice, Tsunayoshi immediately rushed towards the opposite direction of that voice.

"_Don't catch, don't catch me, please!!"_

"Wait!" The owner of the voice growled, grabbing Tsunayoshi's hand and preventing him from running away.

"What do you want?" Tsunayoshi yelled at his other half who he tried so hard to avoid.

"What do YOU want?! You have been avoiding me for the past few hours!" Tsuna shouted back.

"Well, do I have to keep following you? NO! I have other things to do apart from tagging along with you!" Tsunayoshi cried out, stunning Tsuna, since he never knew that Tsunayoshi would have that much courage.

Tsunayoshi, realising that this was his opportunity, immediately ran off to some random place, leaving the astonished Tsuna behind.

"Don't tell me he was still shocked about what I did before...I just want to the difference on being gay and straight...(He is still stuck with this question)" Tsuna sighed as he walked off, towards to direction Tsunayoshi ran towards. "Looks like I hurt him a lot…I better apologize."

* * *

**MEANWHILE

* * *

**

"Do you think it will work, Tsuna looked like he was extremely pissed." Yamamoto questioned Gokudera, who were standing in front of the school entrance.

"I don't know, it was Reborn's idea to do this." Gokudera sighed.

"So all we need to do is 'that' and we're done?" Kyoko asked her classmates.

"Ok, LET'S FINISH IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted so loudly that he nearly broke the windows around them.

"Shut up!" Gokudera growled.

"Wanna fight, Octopus Head?" Ryohei challenged in return.

"Ok! Any time you want!" Gokudera replied.

" Oi, oi, we still need to do 'that'." Yamamoto hushed.

Then Haru and I will get 'that' ready! Yamamoto, can you come and help us carry it?" Kyoko smiled.

"Ok! Yamamoto laughed as he walked off with Kyoko to pick up Haru and then get 'that'

"Then we'll prepare the decorations at 'that' place." Ryohei growled as he began walking towards a direction, "You coming Octopus head?"

"Coming!" Gokudera scowled as he head towards a certain place (Hats off to people to guess the place right!)

* * *

**MEANWHILE

* * *

**

Tsuna was staring at the clouds on the rooftop, wondering how to apologize to his other self.

"What are you doing?" a deep, familiar voice growled. "Leave this place before I bite you to death."

"Heh, you really think you can bite me to death do you, Hibari Kyoya, Head of the Disciplinary Committee." Tsuna sighed as he continued to stare at the cloud.

"Hm, you seem different today, herbivore." Hibari said.

"Well, I am his other self." Tsuna replied.

"I see." Hibari grunt and then left.

Tsuna sighed and continued looking at the clouds again, realising how comfortable and fun it was.

He was just staring at it, until he heard the door creak.

"Oi, ore… (Idea from byonchan- you can check the reviews)" Tsunayoshi muttered.

Tsuna replied by grunting.

"… anyway, Kyoko-chan is trying to find us, us better get your lazy ass off the roof and come down with me."

Tsuna just grunted, got up and left the roof with Tsunayoshi.

"Hey... I'm sorry about what happened..." Tsuna mumbled as they were walking down the steps, "I was trying to figure something out…so…"

"I know…it's that question you ask me before isn't it?" Tsunayoshi replied, "I know, so don't talk about that incident again."

"Thanks." Tsuna smiled as he immediately grabbed Tsunayoshi's hand and drag him down the stairs, "C'mon! You don't want Kyoko to wait for us lazy bums."

"You're right!" Tsunayoshi laughed as he and Tsuna ran down the stairs, trying to find Kyoko.

* * *

**AT A DISTANCE**

* * *

"They finally made up!" An all-too-familiar voice sighed as he placed his binoculars on a table nearby."

"Ok, now let's start our operation." A squeaky voice replied, "Contact the others."

"Ok."

**(To be Continued)

* * *

**

I finally updated! Took me a while to start typing again! Damn, this chapter is crap! Any suggestions on who the two'mysterious' people are? I haven't decided yet…Anyway, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 The Game Starts!

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back again, with another chapter!  
Excuse me for not updating for like a year, but I had a writer's block and I didn't know who I should use…=.="

Oh well, plz enjoy!

By the way, I don't own KHR and its characters…………….only this story and the ideas………………….

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY

* * *

**

"They finally made up!" An all-too-familiar voice sighed as he placed his binoculars on a table nearby."

"Ok, now let's start our operation." A squeaky voice replied, "Contact the others."

"Ok."

* * *

**Chapter 05: **The Game Starts!

* * *

"KYO-huh?" Tsunayoshi shouted, realising NO ONE was at the gates.

"They're not there…" Tsuna said.

"I can see that…" Tsunayoshi sighed as he leaned on the walls of the school Gate, waiting for anyone to appear.

"I wasn't trying to be sarcastic."

"Who said that you were being sarcastic? And how is that sarcastic? It's nowhere close…"

"Just getting it straight, so you won't get pissed again."

"Pissed?"

"You know, like when you were avoiding me when I did-"

"I told you NOT to bring up that topic again."

"WHOOPS! Sorry…"

"Finished with your quarrel?" A random voice just barged in.

"Eh…AH!" Tsunayoshi yelled, and when he does, people always stare at him like he is a maniac or something like that.

"Oh, Tsuna, is that how you treat your tutor?" Reborn squeaked as he continuously attacked Tsunayoshi by jumping on his head.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, ok Reborn, you can sto-OW!" Tsunayoshi kept yelling out.

"Oi, Reborn, why is Byakuran here… isn't he a bad guy?" Tsuna asked, pointing to the relaxed Byakuran drinking tea that he somehow summoned from somewhere…..

"Why can't I be here?" He smirked, sending shivers down Tsunayoshi's back.

"You're only supposed to appear in the ten-years-later arc." Tsuna continued to ramble.

"Shut up orange-eyes. I gave him permission to come here, especially in his ten-years-later form." Reborn spoke as he continued torturing Tsunayoshi.

"ORANGE EYES? CAN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER NICKNAME?" Tsuna shouted, completely losing his temper. (Tsuna is amazingly short-tempered)

"Fine…frowny eyes." Reborn continued on. "Slanted eyes. Light-coloured eyes, unusual eyes, Super Saiyan ey-"

"SUPER SAIYAN? Reborn how did you get that one? It looks NOTHING like it! And why is it all about the eyes?" Tsuna shouted again, earning a kick from Reborn in his head.

"The only difference between you two is your eyes, what do you expect?" Reborn growled and he sat down on Tsunayoshi's head.

"You haven't answered the Super Saiyan part… Reborn?" Tsuna grumbled as he stared at Reborn, not noticing that he was fast asleep.

"I'll explain that. Recently Reborn has been reading and watching too much Dragon Ball Z when you guys were at school. Looks like it was the wrong thing to introduce that to him…" Byakuran chuckled. "It was so fun when he started to go Kamehameha and cosplay as characters from Dragon Ball Z."

Unable to hold back any more, Byakuran burst out in laughter, cackling like a witch. It was actually pretty unbearable to watch.

"Just leave him alone." Tsuna sighed as he dragged Tsunayoshi away from this 'supposed-to-the-one-of-the-strongest-mafia's-leader'.

"But where should we go?" Tsunayoshi questioned as he continued staring at….the hyena.

"Go home. There should be instructions to where to go next." Reborn spoke then fell back to sleep.

"Err……ok…….." Tsunayoshi laughed as he dragged Tsuna home, completely forgetting the fact that they left a mafia boss alone. Who knows what he will do.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT BYAKURAN'S PLACE (AKA THE SCHOOL GROUNDS)**

"Hehehe……….. So we are sticking with Plan A after all….well we only had one plan….Hehehe…." Byakuran sniggered as people continued to stare at him, wondering why the hell he was there.

* * *

**AT HOME**

"I'm back!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he opened the door.

Tsunayoshi, extremely grumpy after seeing Byakuran and Reborn just took off his shoes and headed to kitchen to see if there's any food, not even greeting Nana.

"Oh my, are you hungry?" Nana laughed, wondering if she should called Tsuna Tsu-kun or Tsu-chan.

"Mum… he's just angry…" Tsunayoshi sighed as he placed Reborn, who was always on Tsunayoshi's head, on the table.

"Oh, then I'll make something for Tsu-chan to eat, so he won't be as angry!" Nana giggled as she went to the fridge to see if there anything she can use to making something.

"Tsu-chan… at least that nickname sounds better than all the ones REBORN made…" Tsuna grumbled, glaring at Reborn.

"Tsu-kun, you know you should respect your tutor!" Nana scolded Tsunayoshi, who coincidentally was right next to Tsuna.

"But I didn't say anything! And you don't even call me Tsu-chan!" Tsuna shouted.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! There was a letter addressed to you two. Here." Nana smiled as she gave Tsunayoshi the letter.

"What does it say?" Tsuna grumbled, still annoyed by what happened.

_To: Sawada Tsunayoshi and his other half._

_In the deep where Sakura trees bloom in peace, _

_Where the river flows happily down the stream,_

_Where little pebbles lies on the ground,_

_I'll be waiting for your arrival._

_Forever._

_Unknown_

_P.S If you want a clue, It's somewhere in Namimori~  
_

"What is this?" Tsunayoshi shouted as he stared at the paper in disbelief.

"What a crap poem… wait, is it suppose to be a poem?" Tsuna chuckled, trying not to laugh out so loud that Nana and Tsunayoshi will stare at him.

"Sounds like a love poem. Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan, you should and check this place out." Nana explained. "It's not good to leave a girl alone!"

"But why so confusing?" Tsunayoshi whined.

"Get used to it; you'll have to face even worse situations later when you grow up." Tsuna said as he raced out of the door with Tsunayoshi. "Mum, we'll be back soon!"

"Be careful!" Nana shouted as she waved at them whilst they were running away. When they were out of sight, Nana immediately took out a walkie-talkie.

"Point A, clear. Over."

"Received, so they're heading to the next point? Over." A very familiar voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, it looks its going well. Reborn returned sleeping on "Tsu-kun's" head, so Byakuran should be around Namimori Junior School's front gate. Over."

"Ok. You can stop disguising yourself as Tsuna's mum now. Over."

"Ok. It was tiring trying to mimic her voice. Over. "

"Hey Bianchi, since when did you learn to imitate people's voices? Over."

"Ages ago, well I'm going in to change, bye for now. Over."

"Ok, bye. Over."

Nana, well supposedly-Nana, walked back into the house.

"Let's hope they'll work out where to go… is my poem that bad…" She grumbled.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

**

And there goes another chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R! And tell me if I had a mistake somewhere in this chapter or give me some ideas, I'll appreciate it~


	6. Chapter 6 The Game : Part 2

I apologise for not updating for nearly a year. Going on with life. Very exciting with all of the new stuff happening and class switching :D

* * *

_**Previously on Heroes... I mean Two of the Same Kind  
**_

"Be careful!" Nana shouted as she waved at them whilst they were running away. When they were out of sight, Nana immediately took out a walkie-talkie.

"Point A, clear. Over."

"Received, so they're heading to the next point? Over." A very familiar voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, it looks its going well. Reborn returned sleeping on "Tsu-kun's" head, so Byakuran should be around Namimori Junior School's front gate. Over."

"Ok. You can stop disguising yourself as Tsuna's mum now. Over."

"Ok. It was tiring trying to mimic her voice. Over. "

"Hey Bianchi, since when did you learn to imitate people's voices? Over."

"Ages ago, well I'm going in to change, bye for now. Over."

"Ok, bye. Over."

Nana, well supposedly-Nana, walked back into the house.

"Let's hope they'll work out where to go… is my poem that bad…" She grumbled.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

**

_**Chapter 05: The Game Part 2

* * *

**_

So after dashing around Namimori trying to find a place that suits the description of the letter, Tsunayoshi and Tsuna finally found a lead. Accordingly to this old man who was wearing some kind of rag and carrying a rod and basket, he told them that there was a place near the river where he fish a lot.

"If you walk straight until you reach a cross-section, then turn left, you'll find it." The old man smiled as he pointed towards the sun.

"Thank you!" Tsunayoshi said as he ran.

Tsuna just glared at him and whispered, "You better be right, Shamal."

The old man just smiled and walked off.

"I wonder who wrote that letter... Oh well...Oi! Let's hurry up so we can eat dinner later...I'm hungry." Tsunayoshi yelled as he continued running.

Tsuna just stared at the old man, who you can see a bit of black hair sticking out of his 'supposedly' bald head and seems to be chasing after girls..., then continued to follow Tsunayoshi.

After the 'Tsuna' pair was out of sight, the old man took out a walkie talkie was growled in it.

"Oi! You said the disguise was foolproof, so how the hell can that 'slanted eyes' kid see through me? Over"

" It must be his intuition. Over"

"...How does that work? Over"

"Don't underestimate the Vongola intuition. It's one of a kind."

"... you forgot to say "

"Over, there happy?"

"You forgot it again? Over."

"Screw you, just get your butt back here you asshole. O-V-E-R."

"Great...."

* * *

Back to our two favourite protagonists, Tsunayoshi and Tsuna, after following the old man's instructions they finally reached a bank where a single tree stood. It was truly a unique place, not because the pebbles lying around were polished and so circular like the full moon and the water in the stream was glittering from all the glitter poured into it, but the fact there was this massive oak tree standing right in the middle of the bank shedding pink petals. Yes, an **OAK TREE** with **PINK PETALS** falling out of it.

"Isn't this scenery kind of weird..." Tsunayoshi whispered to Tsuna.

"It's like someone is manipulating the scenery to follow the description... Whatever's they're doing, it's ruining nature. Not like I'm some environment-obesessed person." Tsuna grumbled was he walked towards the tree.

"Ah! Wait!" Tsunayoshi yelled. Somehow in his heart he could sense something off, like there's something from this scene. "Where's the girl?"

Silence...

"Now I think about it, didn't Mama say something about this being a love letter?" Tsuna said before interrupted by some rustling in the tree.

"Oi! What did Bianchi say to them? Love letter? But we didn't prepare a girl!"

"Hm... Oh I know! Reborn gave me this box and told me to open it when things look bad!"

"Oh, hurry up and open it!"

"...girl's clothing...oh I get it! Oi Octopus Head hurry up and wear this! I'll do your hair while you're at it, don't worry I have experience with helping Kyoko HAHAHA!"

"Dammit! Why do I have to do it? Hey don't throw the clothes to me! We might drop it! Dammit, fine only once, since it's for the Tenth! Dammit Bianchi after telling us to do this job and leave the decoration to Reborn and her- AH! Oi! Turf Head, what are you doing? What's with that camera?"

"Oh, Yamamoto asked me to do it. He gave me a free coupon to his shop and 10 bucks!"

"What are you? A kid?"

"Anyway, let's get this job over and done with! TO THE EXTREME!!"

"Shh! You're too loud!"

"Anway, have fun!"

"AH!"

Then Gokudera in some frilly dress with hair extension just fell out of the tree, stood up, shouted at some light that keeps flashing and growled...like a cat.

"Wow, Gokudera is pro at cross-dressing." Tsuna chuckled.

"Shh... let's not hurt his pride and pretend that we don't know anything." Tsunayoshi smiled as he approached Gokudera.

"Is it you who sent us this letter?" Tsunayoshi smiled. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person behind me is my brother Sawada Tsuna, nice to meet your acquaintance. May I ask for your name?"

Gokudera just looked away for the moment before looking back to Tsuna. "Hokumoto. Hayako Hokumoto."

"_It's so obvious it's Gokudera..." _

So Hokumoto, why did you call us out?"Tsunayoshi asked, curious about what he is up to.

"Well you see..." Gokudera started, continuously glancing to the tree, like he was asking for help. "Well..."

"If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving!" Tsuna growled, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Wait, wait, wait! I have something to say!" Gokudera squeaked, trying to imitate a girl's voice. "You see...eh...I have an older sister who attends a nearby school from Namimori Middle School...and...One day when she was walking home, she saw you helping an old woman pass the road and she fell in love in you...so I thought maybe you could and meet her..."

"Oi Tsuna did you ever do such a deed? Doesn't sound like you." Tsuna questioned Tsunayoshi, who was pretty shocked that his other self actually asked that question.

"What! Do you doubt me? Shouldn't you know? We're literally one person you know!" Tsuna whispered back.

"No, I can only remember the times when you turn into me." Tsuna said, "Though I remember bits and pieces of your life."

Tsunayoshi didn't bother to reply since things Tsuna usually say is usually correct. Though he can be stubborn at times.

"Anyway, why didn't she come to us by herself? Is she chickening out?" Tsuna asked Goku- I mean Hokumoto.

"Well, she has poor health, that so poor she'll start coughing out blood after walking around for 5 mins, and... tomorrow she's going to go and undertake surgery..." Hokumoto muttered, eyebrows frowning as he began to convince Tsunayoshi and his other to go to another place.

"What? Oi! Er..." Tsunayoshi frowned, trying to think of a name to call his other.

"Tsu, call me that." Tsuna replied immediately, knowing what Tsunayoshi was thinking.

"Then Tsu, let's go visit her, before she goes to surgery!" Tsunayoshi asked.

"But-""_WHY WOULD SHE BE WALKING AROUND OF SHE HAS REEEEAAAALLLYYYY POOR HEALTH? AND I DON'T THINK SHE EXIST!!!"_

"Goku-I mean Hokumoto, where is she now?" Tsunayoshi inquired Hokumoto.

"She should be at the Coffee Shop at the shopping district." Hokumoto replied.

"What-"Tsuna wondered before he was dragged away by Tsunayoshi who kept repeating 'Coffee Shop' under his breath.

Hokumoto waited until Tsuna and Tsunayoshi disappeared out of sight before ripping the dress he was wearing and jumped into the river, attempting to wash his face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!" Hokumoto, who now reverted back to Gokudera screamed on top of his lungs.

"Nice pictures. Yamamoto would like this." Ryohei chuckled as he jumped off the tree, smiling foolishly at the thought of the rewards Yamamoto would have for him.

"Turf head you better not give that to Yamamoto...I'll give you five bucks." Gokudera snarled at Ryohei who turned the camera on and face the drenched boy soaked head to toe from jumping into the river.

"Screw you! I can talk Yamamoto into giving me more free coupons at his shop and that's worth more than a lousy five bucks!" Ryohei argued, sticking his tongue out.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE CAMERA! YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE KID IN A GOD-KNOWS-HOW-OLD-YOU-ARE BODY! I MEAN YOU MANAGED TO GET BRIBED BY SOME STUPID COUPONS AND TENBUCKS!" Gokudera yelled, stopping every now and then to gather his breath.

"Well I'm not giving it to you! If you want it you have to catch me! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei laughed as he ran towards the direction of....where Yamamoto's house is.

"GIVE IT BACK! YOU TURFHEAD!" Gokudera roared as he ran down the street, attempting to catch Ryohei, which is highly impossible since Ryohei has plenty more stamina than Gokudera himself.

"I'm gonna get some free coupons~ and ten bucks~ AND THE CAMERA AND THE PICTURES IN IT NEVER BELONGED TO YOU!" Ryohei sang as he continued to zigzag through the street before realised something Gokudera said. "Oi Octopus Head, I though your sister told us to send them to the shrine."

Gokudera immediately stopped on his tracks, realising his mistake.

"Oh shit, we need to warn sis."

* * *

AHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Hope you liked it, and if you didn't tell me! It'll help me learn my own mistakes. Please Review, I'll be grateful! Hopefully I'll update faster next time :D


End file.
